Confiar en ti, por mi
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Shirogane está mirando a Akira dormir. O intentar dormir, si se ha de ser más preciso. Akira no puede conciliar el sueño. Pero, ¿Quién podría teniendo a un sujeto hermoso mirándote, demonios?


**Se titula:** Confiar en ti, por mí.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Shirogane está mirando a Akira dormir. O intentar dormir, si se ha de ser más preciso. Akira no puede conciliar el sueño. Pero, ¿Quién podría teniendo a un sujeto hermoso mirándote, coño?

**Copyright:** Monochrome Factor pertenece a Kairi Sorano. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 17 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai –o-

**Te advierto que:** La historia está basada en las reacciones de Akira y Shirogane en el capítulo 23. Hay sexo homosexual, aunque sea sin penetración. Y puede que haya OoC, no estoy segura.

Confiar en ti, por mí.

Sayo Rio

Shirogane está mirando a Akira dormir. O intentar dormir, si se ha de ser más preciso. Akira no puede conciliar el sueño. Pero, ¿Quién podría teniendo a un sujeto hermoso mirándote, coño?

Shirogane no sabe que él le impide a Akira dormir, así que continúa observando la fuerte línea que traza la espalda del muchacho bajo las sábanas, conteniendo su mirada de repasar más abajo. Shirogane está sonrojado; él desearía tanto… Tanto estar entre el colchón y el cuerpo boca debajo de Akira. Sin embargo, él sabe que sus deseos no son posibles.

Akira está mordiendo su labio inferior levemente. De cara a la pared, su expresión se pierde entre las sombras de la noche que las luces artificiales de la calle crean en la habitación. Akira recuerda la sensación de su rostro entre las delicadas manos de Shirogane. Él se pregunta cómo se sentiría tener a Shirogane entre la cama y su cuerpo, su propio rostro enterrado entre las manos del otro hombre.

Shirogane cruza las piernas con cuidado, presionando su virilidad en un incómodo intento por disimular su deseo. El piso es incómodo, pero al menos le produce un sufrimiento menor que el de Akira, quien trata de controlarse para no sobar su sexualidad contra la suave tela de las sábanas; Shirogane aún lo está mirando.

Akira reconoce entonces que si simplemente dejara a la desconfianza volar lejos, esta ridícula situación no estaría ocurriendo. Después de todo, Shirogane siempre se esfuerza en demasía para ofrecérsele, emocional y sexualmente, en cada oportunidad que él deja escapar el más mínimo comentario que podría ser malinterpretado. Shirogane le desea con fervor; si tan sólo confiase en el hombre de albina cabellera, ¿Podría tomarlo de los brazos, recostarlo en la cama y hacerse cargo de su necesidad apremiante? La cruda respuesta era que sí. Si confiara en Shirogane, podría permitirse el tomar lo ofrecido sin miedo a ser engañado.

Shirogane se pregunta si la razón por la cual Akira no acepta sus sentimientos es la duda y los secretos que todo el tiempo se relacionan con su persona. Sin embargo, Shirogane sabe que Akira no correspondía a su devoción incluso antes de que Kou y Haruka sembraran malicia a su alrededor. A veces se pregunta si no es lo suficientemente atractivo para llamar la atención de su contraparte, pues parece atraer las miradas de todos menos la de él. A veces se pregunta si no demasiado directo, pero entonces cuando permanece en silencio Akira duda de él. A veces se pregunta qué debe hacer para que, aunque no sea algo otorgado por iniciativa, el joven al menos aceptara cuando trata de besarlo.

Shirogane se sonríe a sí mismo irónicamente. Su deseo es tal que sólo se compara con la frustración de saber que su ser querido está al alcance de su mano físicamente, pero mentalmente aquel se encuentra en un nivel que por más que intente no puede alcanzar.

–Shirogane –llama entonces Akira. El hombre albino ni siquiera parpadea, apenas suelta un sonido afirmativo como con descuido, dejándolo flotar en el aire y llenar el vacío del que las palabras del muchacho no se apoderan, evitando correr el riesgo de que su voz muestre el deseo que su cuerpo contiene.

Akira está mudo. Él entiende que sus ridículos delirios existenciales acabarían si tan sólo confiara en Shirogane lo suficiente como para atraerlo a su lecho. Pero aunque no es un pobre virgen, sabe que con Shirogane no será un revolcón. Shirogane es, literalmente, su otra parte. Su sombra. No es alguien a quien pueda ignorar, o dejar atrás. Akira entiende que la línea que puede cruzar, y lo expuesto que puede quedar ante aquel hombre lleno de intrigas, es un punto de no retorno en sí mismo.

Shirogane está empezando a impacientarse. Sus nervios ya están bastante maltratados gracias a los caprichos de su entrepierna, y Akira dejándolo en suspenso no mejora la situación. Apenas decide correr el riesgo de hablar, separando los labios levemente con tal propósito, cuando Akira se gira hacia él. Las mejillas del muchacho están sonrojadas ligeramente; Shirogane lo conoce, por esto sabe que dicho sonrojo significa que Akira está muy avergonzado de algo.

–No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto –susurra el adolescente en una voz tensa, frunciendo el entrecejo y cerrando los ojos frustrado. Shirogane entonces sabe que Akira está avergonzado de sí mismo por hacer algo que no debería, y su corazón palpita más rápido–. Shirogane –llama entonces Akira–, ven aquí –sentencia abriendo los cobertores de la cama y sentándose de costado. La postura del joven se explica por sí misma: Shirogane estará bajo el cuerpo de él.

Las mejillas de Shirogane se encienden aún más, reflejo de su excitación. Presto se despoja del abrigo; mirando a Akira, buscando la aprobación o desaprobación de este y encontrando ninguna, se retira la camisa, luego los zapatos junto a las medias, y el sombrero de ala corta. La ropa queda tirada en el suelo. Expectante, Shirogane entrelaza los dedos y mira a su contraparte.

–Sepárate, sino será muy incómodo –susurra Akira como por descuido, sin dirigir una sola mirada al cuerpo que se le regalaría a la vista.

Shirogane parpadea un momento herido, pensando que el Shin se había retractado, pero entonces comprende que le es pedido separarse de Akira de modo que ambos puedan estar en sus entidades de sombra. De otra manera, Akira probablemente terminaría atravesándolo. Cerrando los ojos, con una ligera sonrisa, cumple el pedido. Los pijamas desaparecen y Akira tiene su ropa de Shin, que se encarga de retirar presto dejando sólo los pantalones. Sólo entonces Akira mira a Shirogane, y sin añadir otra palabra Shirogane entiende qué debe hacer.

Aún con su leve sonrisa puesta, Shirogane se desliza en la cama; es arropado por el cuerpo caliente de Akira, y luego por las sábanas que esconden sus cuerpos del mundo. Nota en el lenguaje corporal del joven cuan incómodo está, y lo confirma con el obstinado silencio que los envuelve. Pero Shirogane siente que no habría mejor lugar en el mundo que aquí. Su excitación se mantiene, al igual que su sonrojo; de alguna manera se siente avergonzado por su estado, siendo que inexplicablemente Akira le está demostrando _algo_. Hasta que mueve la pierna derecha por accidente, y termina rozando una dureza similar a la suya. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y su respiración se atora cuando oye un gemido atorado de la boca de Akira, quien lo abraza con más fuerza como por reflejo.

El corazón de Shirogane bombea a velocidades vertiginosas. Siente a Akira temblar en su abrazo y quiere reír y llorar del alivio. Akira, quien no conoce sobre emociones y cómo expresarlas, le tiene abrazado esperando que Shirogane mismo conecte los puntos. Éste suspira de contento, sabiendo sin palabras que no es seguro que Akira le ame, pero que lo que transmite con su abrazo y su excitación es real. Éste deseo sexual, esta calidez y este cariño son verdaderos. Shirogane significa _algo_ para Akira. Por ahora eso es más que suficiente.

Shirogane desliza entonces su pierna con intensión, encontrando la forma abultada del pene de Akira bajo el pantalón, y se acomoda debajo del cuerpo del muchacho de tal manera que su propio órgano sexual se roce contra la pierna derecha de Akira. La presión es tan deliciosa, luego de tanto tiempo conteniéndose bajo el frío aire de la noche, que Shirogane deja salir un gemido satisfecho. Enreda sus largos dedos entre los mechones de cabello de Akira, quien es tan testarudo que prefiere esconder su rostro en el cuello de la sombra, y se empieza a mover hacia delante y hacia atrás, embistiendo y embistiéndose contra sus propios cuerpos, buscando más alivio.

Akira agarra el ritmo rápidamente, y lentamente deja escapar sus propios suspiros. La temperatura de sus cuerpos parece aumentar, el aire parece acabarse. Akira se encuentra a sí mismo dejándose llevar, besando tímidamente el hombro de Shirogane, y a veces mordiéndolo con levedad. La vergüenza le sigue quemando el rostro, pero no hay punto de retorno. Necesita acabar, y necesita a Shirogane para ello.

Shirogane se entrega a la caricia en su hombro y cuello. Por momentos clava las uñas cortas en el cráneo de Akira, con gentileza; otras le tira de los cabellos, acariciándolos con rudeza. El orgasmo se siente cercano; por un momento desea quitarse el pantalón y que Akira acabe dentro de él; se ríe en la nebulosa incoherente de sus pensamientos, recibiendo un leve mordisco en el hombro como recompenza.

–Akira-kun… –llama Shirogane desfalleciendo. Su deseo arde y explota y el descendiente de la realeza de las sombras se convierte en una masa de nervios hipersensibles, gimiendo y retorciéndose con desenfreno bajo un cuerpo más pequeño, más fibroso, que copia sus movimientos hasta que ambos quedan estáticos, respirando sin recibir aire y viendo sin ver.

Akira se hace consciente a paso lento de que está pegajoso. Huele, y percibe el olor a transpiración y sexo. Parpadea y sabe que aún está sobre Shirogane, quien le abraza por los hombros. Intenta alejarse, pero el hombre ajusta su abrazo a un nivel casi asfixiante, y le pasa la pierna izquierda por la cadera como asegurándose de poder retenerlo.

Las mejillas de Akira arden, en parte de vergüenza y en parte residuo de la excitación previa. Akira siente que ha cometido un error y que se ha ofrecido a sí mismo en bandeja de plata. Después de todo Shirogane ni siquiera hizo preguntas, simplemente se le ancló como una sandijuela cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

–Akira-kun, por favor… No –pide Shirogane sabiendo que si lo deja marchar jamás se volverá a repetir esta experiencia. Él no está dispuesto a volver atrás pues sabe que no podría resistir la perspectiva de tener que mantenerse por siempre al lado de la cama, de nuevo, pero esta vez conociendo lo que se está perdiendo.

–Suéltame –ordena Akira sin misericordia. Shirogane no obedece–. Ya obtuviste lo que querías, puedes irte –dice cruelmente. Oye el jadeo entrecortado de Shirogane, y sabe que ha ido lejos, pero no se retracta. No debió de permitir esta situación.

–No. Akira-kun, no. Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que quiero –contrataca Shirogane. Akira se mantiene estático, apresado por el cuerpo del que minutos atrás fuese su amante–. Akira-kun… Entiende que te quiero –la verdad sale atropellada de sus labios. Sabe, sin duda, que hará y dirá lo que sea con tal de no perder lo poco que se le fue entregado esa noche, y que espera sea sólo principio para los dos.

Akira presiona ambos labios en una fina línea, y con la voz gélida exige–: Júrame que no me vas a traicionar.

Shirogane siente un nudo en la garganta. Él parpadea profusamente tratando de controlar el torrente de sentimientos impiadosos que le avasallan, pues sabe que Akira no confía en él ni en su amor. Pero al mismo tiempo sabe que este es el momento, y que si acepta esta única condición, puede tener una oportunidad. Sin vacilar responde–: Te juro que nunca te voy a traicionar, Akira-kun.

Entonces Akira se relaja como si toda la energía hubiese sido drenada de su cuerpo. Se entrega al abrazo de Shirogane, quien suspira aliviado, aún con un nudo en la garganta pero contento de saber que no hay punto de retorno. Sorpresivamente siente los labios de Akira rozándole el cuello, como la misma delicadeza que la seda, sin besar y sin morder, simplemente mimándole la piel maltratada anteriormente.

El hueco de su cuello parece ser el lugar de Akira. Shirogane espera que su lugar llegue a ser entre los brazos de este impetuoso muchacho.

–Yo voy a confiar en ti –empieza a decir Akira como al descuido–, por mí.

Shirogane le sonríe a la oscuridad. Sabe, sin ninguna otra aseveración, que es lo más cercano a una declaración de cariño que conseguirá. Pero está bien, él puede esperar hasta que Akira finalmente se entregue a él.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales: **Estrenando nueva categoría. ¡Sí! La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir esto estaba en el capítulo 23, y por la segunda página perdí la inspiración y vi el final y entonces ya no tuve ninguna inspiración. Lo estoy terminando porque sigo con mi propio reto personal de las 32 historias para Terry, que aunque no las vaya a leer, pues es una manera de recordar las 32 bolsitas de azúcar que se robó cuando me ayudó. Esta es la número 30 (voy en cuenta regresiva), y debió de haber sido publicada ayer pero me quedé dormida. Así que esperen otra historia de mí hoy.

Fuera de eso. Esta historia tuvo un final inesperado hasta para mí, la verdad pensé que Akira no iba a tener los cojones de atraer a Shirogane, pero ara, a la final sí. La verdad es que estos dos me causan un no-sé-qué, con eso de que el mundo de Shirogane parece la perspectiva de una Fujoshi combinado con un hombre, y es extraño. Y Akira… Bien… Con él estamos cortos de palabras. No sé si lo que hice está OoC, pero espero que no. Espero también que lo hayan disfrutado. Aunque lo hayan hecho, o les parezca que es un asco, déjenme un comentario, ¿Qué sino cómo aprendo a mejorar? Vamos, no digo maldiciones por MP.

Por último, estoy teniendo la sensación de que más que una historia homosexual de final feliz, la gente tiene ganas de leer algo que se parezca un poco más a los rollos que los homosexuales y bisexuales enfrentamos. Si alguno de ustedes tiene un comentario al respecto, pues soy toda oídos.

Hasta pronto folks.


End file.
